À la Tête de Sanglier
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Vous avez toujours souhaité engager une conversation amicale avec notre sympathique barman, propriétaire de La Tête de Sanglier ? Eh bien, voici l'occasion de découvrir ce bar méconnu et mal famé... Cadeau de la StValentin pour Frudule


**Titre** : À la Tête de Sanglier

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Floralege

**Rating** : PG (pour alcool et saoulerie, ainsi qu'une phrase tendancieuse)

**Pairing** : Aberforth Dumbledore center et mention de quelques autres personnages

**Disclaimer** : Malgré tous mes efforts pour soutirer ses droits à JKR pour les offrir à ma valentine secrète de cette année, Frudule, je me suis fait renvoyer cul par-dessus tête... alors, pour compenser, je lui ai offert cette fic ;)

**Commentaires** : Écrit pour Frudule dans la communauté HP Valentin, qui m'avait demandé quelque chose sur Aberfort et les personnages oubliés. Joyeuse St-Valentin, ma puce :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**À la Tête de Sanglier**

_Bonjour ! _

_Mais entrez, voyons... ne soyez pas timide ! Laissez-moi vous présenter la carte des alcools... nous avons de tout ! _

_Ah, vous voulez simplement vous asseoir... eh bien, prenez vos aises !_

_L'histoire de ce pub ? Elle est bien trop longue pour être racontée, ma chère ! Ah, quelques anecdotes, ça oui, je peux bien vous... _

_Pardon ? Si je connais les Weasley ? Mais j'ai assisté à la création de leur couple ! Écoutez, plutôt... _

Bruits de bouteilles. Rires de bons amis. L'ambiance était joyeuse en ce 14 février, St-Valentin et sortie officielle des élèves de Poudlard. Les habitués des Trois Balais, las des cris juvéniles, étaient venus se réfugier dans la salle plus sobre de la Tête de Sanglier pour passer un bon moment. Quelques petites frappes s'étaient bien rassemblés aux tables du fond, mais ils ne se faisaient pas trop remarquer.

La porte d'entrée tintilla, livrant passage à deux garçons hilares et à une jeune fille qui devait être dans sa troisième année.

- Allez, Molly ! dit le plus grand des deux. Il faut que tu essayes, tout de même !

- Oui ! Tu verras, c'est amusant ! ajouta l'autre.

- Et interdit ! rétorqua la brunette. De plus, sitôt que j'aurai le dos tourné, vous irez tout raconter à maman !

Le premier qui avait parlé s'arrêta, la main sur le coeur.

- Molly ! Comment oses-tu penser une chose pareille ?

- C'est que je te connais très bien, Gideon, insinua-t-elle, le regard suspicieux.

L'autre garçon éclata de rire.

- Touché, avoua Gideon avant de ricaner à son tour.

Le trio commanda de la bièraubeurre et s'installa au bar. Le barman, impassible, leur tendit les bouteilles poussiéreuses.

- Alors, Molly ? entreprit celui qui avait peu parlé.

- Que veux-tu encore, Fabian ?

- Eh bien, révèles-nous tout !

La gamine semblait perplexe.

- Mais de quoi veux-tu bien parler ?

- Eh bien, à propos de ton amoureux...

- Arthur, finit Gideon, la bouche en coeur.

- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux !

Elle avait rougit. La porte tinta à nouveau et un grand garçon roux déguingandé et un peu gauche entra, accompagné d'une bande de gamins de son âge.

- Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup...

Le garçon jeta un regard timide vers le trio avant de se mettre à bavarder avec ses amis, les pommettes rosies.

- Hé, Molly ! Chiche que tu fais les premiers pas... Demandes-lui de t'inviter !

- Tais-toi, Fabian ! Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui ? ajouta-t-elle, toujours rougissante.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas mentir à tes grands frères...

- Chiche, Molly ! C'est le jeu !

Le barman suivait la scène, amusé.

- Bon... D'accord, je le fais ! Mais vous me devrez un gage, tous les deux !

La gamine se leva, décidée, et se dirigea vers Arthur sous le regard moqueur de ses frères ainés. S'ils n'entendirent pas pas ce qu'elle lui dit, le résultat était équivoque : les amis du garçon le huèrent tandis qu'il sortait à la suite de Molly, son teint magnifiquement harmonisé avec le rouge orangé de sa chevelure. Avant de quitter le pub, elle lança un clin d'oeil aux jeunes hommes qui l'avaient accompagnée. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire.

- À votre place, je m'inquiéterais, les mit en garde le barman.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Gideon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Arthur est inoffensif !

- Eh bien, messieux, je vous rappelle que vous lui devez maintenant un gage...

Fabian et Gideon se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

- Ça va devenir invivable, laissa tomber Fabian.

Ce fut au tour du barman de rire.

_Merci, merci, ma chère. J'adore raconter mes histoire de vieillard... oh, vous êtes trop gentille, mais je sais bien que j'ai mon lot d'années derrière moi ! Vous, en revanche, vous êtes comme la fleur qui vient de naître, encore humide de rosée... _

_Oh si, souvent même : les élèves de Poudlard savent qu'aux Trois Balais, rien de plus fort que de la bièraubeurre ne leur sera servi... _

_Interdit ? Eh bien, puisque je ne sais pas lire, ma chère, qui peut m'accuser ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent au monde ! De plus, ce pub est un centre de ralliement internationnal, personne n'oserait jamais faire de plainte ! _

_Oh, bien sûr, il y a eu quelques incidents... mais rien de grave... tenez, je vais vous en raconter un cas classique... _

Levant le verre d'alcool à la hauteur de ses yeux, Regulus observa avec facination le liquide ambré et ses circonvolutions mystérieuses à peine perceptibles. Il sentait déjà l'effet du whiskey dans ses veines ; une légère ivresse embrumait ses sens.

Il était très tard. Nul doute qu'il aurait dû se trouver à Poudlard, sous la loi du couvre-feu, mais il ne faisait pas mine de partir et bientôt, il fut le dernier et le seul client du bar. Les gens rentraient tôt depuis que Voldemort s'était fait connaître en asassinant plusieurs sorciers respectables dans la communauté magique. Lentement, une terreur insidieuse du coucher de soleil se propageait et engendrait la paranoïa, au grand dam des boites de nuit qui se voyaient contraintes de fermer leurs portes dès 22 heures.

- Ce maudit traître ! s'exclama soudain le garçon.

Le barman haussa un sourcil.

- Il s'est enfui, l'été dernier, se confia le garçon. Mon frère, je veux dire. Enfin, Sirius. Ma mère l'a banni et il n'est plus mon frère, désormais.

Il appuya sa joue contre sa paume, le coude posé dangereusement près de son verre.

- Il n'a jamais tenu ses promesses ! lança-t-il vertement avant de reprendre une gorgée. Vous avez déjà vu Sirius, non ? Il est grand, il est beau, il plait aux filles...

Sa voix devenait amère.

- Il obtient même d'excellentes notes sans étudier ! Il a de l'esprit... il a toujours la répartie adéquate pour n'importe quelle situation.

Le barman essuya quelques verres qui trainaient et les remit sous le comptoir.

- Mais il est perfide ! ajouta Regulus, dont le teint prenait une couleur malsaine. Il profite de tout le monde... tenez, quand nous étions gamins, il m'avait promis d-de rester... de rester mon frère et puis là... vous voyez, là ? Maintenant, il...

Regulus éclata en sanglots pathétiques.

- Maintenant, il traîne toujours avec ce bon à rien de Potter !

Le barman lui tendit obligemment un mouchoir grisâtre.

- C'est pas croyable, ils... ils doivent coucher ensemble pour... p-pour être plus que des frères a-a-alors que moi, il... il me regarde à peine et...

Un ronflement étrange provenant de la cheminée lui coupa la parole. Surgissant du feu, un garçon maîgre et courbé leur jeta un regard circonspect. Le cheveu noir, le nez aquilin... le fils d'Eileen Prince, sûrement, se dit le barman.

- Allez, Black, cesse tes pleurnicheries et suis-moi ! Tout le monde te cherche à Poudlard, c'est la pagaille. Tu avais une retenue avec McGonnagall, tu avais oublié ?

- Et m-m-merde...

D'un pas trébuchant, Regulus suivit le garçon qui finit par lui empoigner le bras et le pousser dans le feu. Il allait s'esquiver à son tour quand la voix furieuse du barman l'arrêta.

- Et qui va payer ses consommations ? C'est pas une auberge, ici !

- Faîtes-lui crédit, il payera la prochaine fois ! Et puis cette histoire d'auberge serait bien plus rentable que ce pub miteux, au fait ! ajouta-t-il moqueusement.

D'un pas, il disparut dans les flammes, abandonnant à son sort le barman qui, placide, nettoya un autre verre.

- Une auberge... pas mal, comme idée !

_Eh oui ! C'est ainsi que mon pub s'est encombré de quelques chambres à l'étage ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait bien que je songe à agrandir, depuis ce qui s'est produit il y a quelques semaines, la demande excède ce que je peux offrir ! _

_Comment ? Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de cela ??? _

_Eh bien, ouvrez grand vos oreilles ! _

Une telle matinée, on en voyait rarement à Pré-au-Lard. Le ciel était clair, dépourvu du moindre nuage, ce qui était déjà un petit mirâcle en soi. Mais surtout, le village était calme, aucune effeverscence... un 2 janvier bien tranquille.

Du moins, on aurait pu le croire jusqu'au moment où un gros homme poussa la porte du pub et la laissa se refermer en produisant un énorme fracas.

- Pas de boisson avant 15 heures, annonça laconiquement le barman, toujours à son poste.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il rasait les murs, visiblement nerveux ; son manteau élimé exhalait une odeur de fruits pourris.

- Avez-vous une chambre libre ? finit-il par demander d'une voix rauque.

- Un 2 janvier ? Revenez demain, fut la réponse.

- Mais je ne peux pas revenir demain ! s'écria-t-il. C'est la folie, dehors !

Le barman haussa un sourcil. Un seul regard aux rues paisibles rendait cette affirmation complètement ridicule.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, souffla misérablement le gros homme. Je suis... c'est que je suis Stubby Boardman.

Une lueur d'intérêt amusée brilla un instant dans les yeux du barman.

- Depuis cet article paru dans le Chicaneur, j'ai signé ma perte, avoua l'ex-chanteur. Au début, c'était plutôt amusant ! Mon groupe attirait de nouveaux fans, c'était le succès assuré ! Mais les choses ont fini par se gâter...

Il soupira.

- Quand cette petite idiote des Bizar'Sisters s'est mise à crier un peu partout que j'avais tenté de la tuer, alors que je lui avais simplement proposé... enfin, vous voyez... Alors, c'est devenu la panique !

Il tira une chaise et s'y écrasa misérablement.

- Je suis chassé, montré du doigt, bombardé de fruits et de beuglantes... Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de paix !

C'est ce moment que choisit l'une des clientes de l'auberge miteuse pour descendre à l'étage. En arrivant face-à-face avec Stubby Boardman, elle cligna des yeux.

Puis se mit à hurler.

- SIRIUS BLAAAAAAACK !!!

Terrorisé, le pauvre Stubby releva ses nippes et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Le barman, témoin de la scène, sourit de toutes ses dents. Un peu de publicité ne lui ferait aucun mal !

_Eh oui ! J'ai accueilli Sirius Black chez moi ! Enfin, c'était ce pauvre Stubby, mais qui donc pourrait prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Black ? _

_Comment ? Malhonnête, moi ? Vous plaisantez, très chère... _

_Ah, vous partez déjà ? Quel dommage ! Vous reviendrez bientôt, j'espère..._

_Mon nom ? Aberforth Dumbledore, bien sûr ! _

_Mademoiselle, quelle impertinence ! Je vous ai accueillie, je vous ai fait des confidences... et voilà que vous venez m'embêter avec de vieilles histoires ! Très bien, avant que vous passiez cette porte, je tiens à mettre une chose au clair... _

_... je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais ! Lancé un tel sortilège sur ma chèvre !!!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà ! Je me tâtes toujours pour savoir si je dois poursuivre ou non. Vous avez un avis sur le sujet ? ;)**


End file.
